


The Sleepy Apprentice

by Pandorah



Series: Kyne Eriliss [2]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cuddling, Fan Apprentice - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, book nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 01:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14367879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorah/pseuds/Pandorah
Summary: A little fic to introduce one of my apprentices, Kyne Eriliss. Kyne has a habit of falling asleep while reading up on the shop roof.





	The Sleepy Apprentice

Asra returned home after doing some light shopping in the marketplace. He entered the small shop and found it empty; the bedroom upstairs was also vacant. He set his bag of groceries down on the table and pulled out an apple. With a small smile on his face, he went back outside and climbed up a wooden ladder to reach the roof.

Laying in the middle of the small roof on his stomach and fast asleep was Kyne. Faust was curled up on top of him, on his butt, soaking up the afternoon sun. She lifted her head when Asra approached them but lay back down when Asra held a finger to his lips.

The magician knelt down beside his apprentice and reached out a hand to run fingers through moss colored hair, then down to warm sun kissed skin. Not being able to resist, Asra leaned forward to press his lips against the bare skin, heated from the afternoon sun. His fingers moved gently over the scars that marked the skin there and he could not help but think of the day they happened.

Pushing aside those depressing thoughts, Asra continued to rub his hand over Kyne’s bare back and through his hair until the other man stirred.

“Mn, Asra?” Kyne slowly opened his eyes, wincing against the sunlight. “When did you get back?” he stayed where he was and let out an appreciative sigh as Asra continued to rub his back.

“Not long ago. I see you fell asleep reading again.” he replied with a chuckle, nodding at the large open book on the ground in front of them.

“Yeah, I was-gah!” Kyne suddenly let out a yelp and then started squirming. “F-Faust, stop that!” the snake had started crawling up his body now that he was awake. He was rather ticklish and the feel of her sliding against him was enough to make him start shaking.

Faust slithered off of Kyne as the other rolled over and up into a sitting position. She headed across the rooftop to climb up one of the posts that held up an awning that provided shade should you wished, then curled up on top of it.

“Oh, I brought something for you.” Asra said after chuckling over his apprentice. He handed the apple to him with a grin. “There are plenty more downstairs.”

Kyne’s eyes lit up at the sight of the fruit. “Thank you!” he then immediately started crunching happily away on it.

While he did that, Asra moved behind the other male and sat with his legs on either side of him before pulling him against his chest. Kyne made a noise but leaned back happily against the other while he finished his apple. When it was done, he tossed the core over the side of the roof.

“Read to me?” Asra asked and pulled the book over that Kyne had been reading.

“I’m just reading about different myths regarding the stars. I thought you didn’t have interest in astrology?”

“I just love listening to your voice. It has many effects on me.” even from this angle behind him, Asra could still see Kyne’s cheeks turn pink with a blush. “Please?”

Kyne could never really refuse Asra anything. With a sigh, he pulled the book into his lap and began to read. He felt Asra place a kiss on his bare shoulder in thanks.

Everything around them faded away as the pair drifted into their own little world on the rooftop of the shop.


End file.
